


The Doctor Is In

by Lynx212



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Russell didn't give a damn what anyone thought, he knew...





	The Doctor Is In

Russell didn’t often lose his cool in public, but when it came to one of his lover’s health that was his line. 

He knew Roy had a broken bone and the instant the physician said, “Just remember you’re not a doctor yet Mister Tringham,” the man had sealed his fate. 

Russell pointed out everything from the angle Roy’s wrist was sitting at to the bruising and swelling as he made his insistence upon an x-ray clear, followed by, “Why would I need a medical license when I’m about to take yours?”

Roy had never seen hospital staff move that fast.


End file.
